Cooper Owen the early years
by stardiva
Summary: this is about the oldest child of The Harkness jones clan. when he was a iddy biddy. hope you like.


Jack Harkness woke to the sounds of a tiny cry that came from the crib that was in the corner of his and Ianto's bedroom. Jack sat up and pull his covers back and pulled on a pair of jeans. He glanced over at the other side of the bed in which he lay. His husband, Ianto lay sleeping peacefully. Jack reached down and kissed his husband's neck and ran his hand over Ianto's bare skin. Ianto stirred but still slumbered on. Jack heard another cry coming from the monitor. "I'm coming slugger i'm coming."

Jack winced a bit as he got up and walked over to the crib. He was still a little sore from the stitches from the C section he had when he gave birth. It had been painful but Ianto had held his hand and spoke soothing words as Owen did the proceedure. But it had been worth it. It had given them the tiny creature who now lay in the crib.

Now Jack made his way to the crib where six month old Cooper Owen lay fussing in his cribe. Jack walked over to the crib and peeked in at his tiny son "Hey slugger. Feeding time?" Jack picked up his infant son and held him as the tot let out a small sob" Shhh, its ok slug. Daddy's here shhhhhh." He softly kissed Cooper's forehead and looked in to his son's eyes.

" I love you so much, and that beautiful sleeping man in there, your Taddie , he loves you too." He smiled at the tiny human in his arms and gently touched his tiny cheek . "Yes he does , yes ,he does. And I hope you both know I love both of you so much." as in response , a small hand reached out and grabbed his finger.

Jack smiled as he kissed his son's cheek,as he spoke softly. "Ok come on Slugg, lets get you settled back down ." Jack then processed to change his son's diaper, then went over to the mini refridgerator that held baby bottles full of formula.

He reached in and took one out. He then heated it in the microwave that they had set up in the bedroom for the late night feedings. The microwave sat beside the refridgerator on the floor. Jack tested the formula to make sure it was just warm enough then he proceeded to got over to the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the bedroom.

Jack adjusted himself in the chair, so Cooper lay nestled in his arms, sucking hungrly at the bottle. Jack smiled "Mmmm some one was hungry. Seeing you with that bottle,you suck just like your Taddie . You, sir are going to make some girl or guy very happy when you start dating." He chuckled then frowned teasing ." Ooops something tells me that maybe I shouldn't have said that. Lets keep what I said our little secret." He began to rock the chair back and forth. "Lets head off to the land of dreams ok?" He began to sing softly.

A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES WHEN YOU'RE FAST DREAMS YOU LOSE YOUR HEARTACHES WHATEVER YOU WISH FOR, YOU KEEP. HAVE FAITH IN YOUR DREAMS AND SOMEDAY YOUR RAINBOW WILL COME SMILING THRU. NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GREIVING IF YOU KEEP BELIEVING , THE DREAM THAT YOU WISH WILL COME TRUE.

Suddenly a wonderful welsh voice could be heard from the bed. "To think I was the one to domestic the Great Being Known as Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto's voice was still thick with sleep. Jack looked over at his husband "Oh Shut up." He spoke teasingly. Jack smiled as he watched Ianto rise and came over to the chair and leaned over to kiss his husband. Jack carefully as not to wake the now sleeping Cooper, tilted his head and met Ianto's lips with his own. Jack then , made room for him to sit down. Ianto smiled softly as he looked at their sleeping son,then back at Jack "Is he asleep.." As he gently stroked their son's cheek.

Jack kissed him tenderly as he spoke softly "Yeah, he was a bit fussy. But he's fine now." Ianto smiled at this " You could have woke me..." Jack returned the smile. "But you were sleeping so soundly and peacefully. You looked soo darn gorgous. I didn't want to wake you." They sat for a few minutes , cuddling and talking quietly.

Jack then , rose and put their son back in his crib, then went to where Ianto now stood. Jack put his arms around Ianto and nuzzled his husband's neck. "I love you." Ianto sighed happily as they made their way back to their bed. Ianto removed the robe he had put on and lay down on the soft pillows.

He ran his fingers up and down his own nude body as he waited for Jack to remove his jeans. Soon Ianto's own fingers were replaced by Jack's nimble ones. Jack knew every inch of Ianto's bare skin. He marveled out loud now "God, Ianto. I think you are as gorgeous now as you were on our wedding night. And you smell soo good." Jack buried his nose in Ianto's pubs and he gently blew on them, which caused Ianto to sigh in contentment. Jack then gathered his husband in his arms and kissed him. " I love you Ianto." Ianto smiled at him as he nuzzled his husband's neck."I love you too Sir."

Ianto noticed Jack's wincing as he adjusted himself in Ianto's arms. " Does it still hurts?" he asked in quiet concern. Jack nodded " Just a bit. More tender then any thing" Ianto carefully began to stroke the scars on his husband's stomach. Jack, despite being able to heal at a fast rate, still hadn't fully healed from having Cooper.

Jack had gotten a little upset that the scar might be perment and make his body less appealing to his husband. But Ianto had convinced him that would never happen. Jack had looked at him through pouting eyes and whispered "Really?" Ianto had nodded and had said"Sir, I happen to think scars are very very sexy."

This had cheered Jack up, In fact, since that day Jack took every chance he could to playfully flash his husband his scars, both at home and at work. The first day he had done this in the hub,Tosh and Gwen had whistled at him and called him Captain Sexy Scar. He had winked at them as he spoke " Ladies and gentlemen, Scar of steel ,a shilling a feel. " He tore off his shirt and struck a pose " Any takers?" Owen had made a face "oh gross, makes me wanna spit up." Ianto laughed as he had lead Jack up to Jack''s office."Come on Jack, work to do." Jack's face lite up "Oh is that what we are calling it these days?" Ianto rolled his eyes as Tosh and Gwen gigggled and Owen made being sick noises. "Yep."

Obedently Jack followed, but still grinning, he glanced over his shoulder and blew a kiss over to Owen ( who was still making gagging noises) and purred " Admit it Owen. you think my scar is sexy and you know it." Owen had grabbed his jacket and had high tailed it out of the hub cursing under his breath. "In your Dreams Harkness,"

Laying here now Ianto gently caressed his husband's scar with his fingers. He ran his fingers over Jack's scar lovingly. He then began running his tongue over it, which earned him a sigh of pleasure from his husband. Ianto then gathered his husband in his arms and rested his head on Jack's chest. Soon both drifted off to sleep.

ok i am sooo not sure where this came from. but here it is.

this is part of my house hippoe cooper owen series, when Cooper was a iddy biddy.( am trying to get the annual house hippoe xmas story done but this bunnie demanded attention hope you like.


End file.
